Briar Rose
In Fables Briar Rose, better known as the Sleeping Beauty, was Prince Charming's second wife. In the war against Geppetto she works for Bigby and is responsible for putting the entire Imperial capital to sleep. History Early Life Briar Rose was born to a king and queen who had great difficulty conceiving, thus her birth was celebrated by the whole Kingdom of Seppantyre. Her godmothers, the fairies of the Twilight Lands, each bestowed a gift onto her, one of them being the gift of eternal wealth. However, Hadeon the Destroyer, a dark fairy who was not invited to the celebration, cursed her with death upon pricking her finger on a spinning wheel. Due to the timely intervention of the good fairy Leysa, Briar Rose's "death" would be spread out amongst so many that it instead became the deepest sleep, with Briar Rose and all those others afflicted magically preserved against the years until such a time she is awakened by true love's kiss. After Briar Rose first pricked her finger, she was awakened by Prince Charming and married him; however, this did not end her curse and instead merely reset it. She later divorced Prince Charming for reasons unknown, though most likely he was unfaithful. When the Adversary invaded her country, she eventually managed to escape to the Mundy World. Fabletown Upon Briar's arrival in New York, she rapidly gained wealth because of successfully speculating on the stock market. She also gained popularity with her own rock band, which Snow White made her shut down as the risk of exposing her nature as a Fable grew. At some unknown point in the early 21st century, Briar Rose pricked her finger while in a Mundy store called "Tiffany's", placing the whole building in an enchanted sleep. It was later revealed during a talk with Bigby that in this incident when her finger was pricked, the authorities sent in a police dog named "Prince" and his innocent dog kiss awoke her, the affection of a dog being honest and true (although Briar threatened Bigby never to tell a soul of the incident). After this, when journalist Tommy Sharp threatened to reveal what he had discovered about the Fables, her sleeping curse was employed to put the inhabitants of his residency to sleep while a team led by Bigby Wolf ransacked his apartment. However, when it came time to awaken her, Prince Charming's kiss did not work, most likely because he no longer loved her. Flycatcher's kiss woke her up, which ended up with her tasting flies when she awoke. It has never been revealed if she knew Flycatcher awoke her or not. During the war against the Empire, Briar's curse was deployed within the Imperial capital, putting the inhabitants of the entire city to sleep, depriving the Empire of most of its senior officials and the majority of their combat-ready sorcerers. Recently, the city was burned to the ground, but not before Briar Rose and the Snow Queen were carried away, still asleep, by a mysterious cadre of goblins. Fairest Eventually, a bottle imp tells Ali Baba, who is seeking treasures in the burned down city, about the sleeping girl that is blessed with eternal wealth and riches, but needs to be woken with true love's kiss from a prince. Ali Baba sneaks into the goblins' encampment and kisses the sleeping Briar Rose, who awakens from the spell, along with the Snow Queen. The Snow Queen seeks vengeance on Rose for putting her to sleep for years, and takes both of them captive. Instead of killing them, the Snow Queen forces Jonah, the bottle imp, to tell her stories of Briar Rose's life, as the Snow Queen "is addicted to good stories", and Jonah is very good at telling stories. While Ali Baba and Briar are forced to spend time with Lumi, Ali Baba realizes that he has no feelings for Briar after all, but is in love with Lumi. It is revealed that because Ali Baba risked his life to wake and rescue Briar Rose, his actions fell under the definition of true, but not romantic, love. Briar also defeats Hadeon the Destroyer, the evil fairy who cursed her as a baby. Briar's fairy godmothers then turn Hadeon into a car that can travel to any world, and the spaces between worlds. The car has to serve one thousand times before it will revert to back to Hadeon's true form. Briar uses the car to travel back to the newly re-built Fabletown. When the car has been used nine hundred and ninety-nine times, she plans to take it to the junkyard and have Hadeon destroyed in a car crusher. At some point, Briar Rose began a secret relationship with the dryad Prince Aspen, something no one in Fabletown knew about. Unfortunately for her, a murderous Goldilocks discovered this and murdered the two for giving into "carnal" desires, burning them both together. Cinderella is able to resurrect her, but unfortunately she could not bring back Prince Aspen. Eternal Slumber and Final Story After many years of adventuring, Briar Rose, who had been scratched by an undead blade, begins to succumb to a zombie-like curse. She returns to Fabletown to collect Hadeon, who has exactly one ride left before returning to her own form. Briar Rose commands Hadeon to take her "to the end of the universe" and then pricks her finger, declaring that if she must turn into an undead horror, she will not be awake for it and will keep her oath to prevent Hadeon from harming anyone ever again. Personality Not much is known of Briar Rose's personality, but she seems to be an overall decent person, as seen when she allowed her ex-husband, Prince Charming, to stay with her until he could support himself. Despite this, she seemed to still hold him with little regard and considered him a womanizing cad. She is also frustrated by the fact that she has been woken up by "true love's kiss" several times but has yet to actually find true love. Physical Appearance Briar Rose is very beautiful, as was promised by one of her many fairy enchantments. She has fair skin, blue eyes, and auburn colored hair. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality:' As a Fable, Briar Rose is immortal and eternally youthful. Her exact age is unknown, but it has been established that she is well over five-hundred years old. As one of the Fables whose story is common knowledge to Mundies, she most likely has a greater degree of immortality than most other Fables. *'Enchanted Blessings:' Not very long after her birth, Briar Rose received several mystical blessings from a group of good fairies. **'Enhanced Beauty:' Katrya the Pure promised that Briar Rose would grow up to be the most beautiful woman in the land. **'Angelic Wit:' Sofiya the Wise decreed that Briar Rose would have the wit of an angel. Alyas assumed this to be a poor blessing, claiming that angels have no guile and tend to assume everyone is playing straight with them; Briar herself agreed with this analysis, as she claimed to fall for everything. **'Enhanced Moving:' Nyura the Graceful gifted Briar Rose with a wonderful grace in everything she does, from the dance floor to the boudoir. **'Perpetual Wealth:' Ionna the Gifted promised that Briar Rose would always be wealthy. This has turned out to be a very useful gift, as Briar never has much trouble acquiring money. **'Avian Singing:' Alyas the Noble promised on her honor that Briar Rose would sing like a nightingale. According to Briar Rose, as a metaphor this may be great, but the more powerful magic gets interpreted literally and now when she actually tries to sing she sounds like a bird chirping. **'Musical Intuition:' Yeva the Lively blessed Briar Rose with ability to craft delightful songs and play all sorts of music to the utmost perfection. Abilities *'Trained Boxer:' Briar Rose professed to have taken boxing classes at some point after arriving to the mundande world. Her effectiveness as a fighter was displayed during her brawl with Hadeon the Destroyer Weaknesses *'Magic:' Briar Rose is susceptible to the effects of magic, seeing as she was cursed by Hadeon. This is inclusive of mystical objects like the Maerorgladi. **'Sleeping Curse:' When her finger is pricked, it not only puts her to sleep, but also those within a certain radius of her slumber are likewise affected. She and those afflicted are preserved against the ages, and the curse resets itself after Briar Rose receives true love's kiss from a "prince". What constitutes true love is not explicitly known, however Ali Baba was able to wake Briar Rose from her enchanted sleep after braving several treacherous circumstances to wake her. Evidently, a suitable kiss can be from a man who holds the noble status of an actual prince, one who is colloquially referred to as such (i.e. a "prince of thieves" ), or even a canine with the name "Prince". Within a few minutes of her enchanted sleep, brambles and thorns will rapidly grow up around the building Briar Rose is within. While an undeniable weakness, she has managed to turn her curse into a potent weapon. Trivia *Briar Rose doesn't make an appearance in The Wolf Among Us. However, her apartment can be seen in "A Crooked Mile" if Bigby visits Crane's apartment first, and a Book of Fables entry can be unlocked for her during "In Sheep's Clothing" by examining a pincushion in the Lucky Pawn. References External Links Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Fables Category:Royalty Category:Alive Category:Resurrected Category:Allies